Sekai
by VandQ
Summary: Misi pertama para GOM untuk mencari The phantom,. bagaimana perjalanan para GOM?... siapa sebenarnya The phantom?... da siapa sebenarnya pemegang gem kegelapan?...


Hehe... saya numpang eksis di fandom ini

Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya, tapi punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI saya cuma minjem charanya doang., huh... padahal saya berharap banget Kuroko jadi punya saya #di lempar gunting

~.~.~.~.~

Apa kalian tau di dunia ini ada 6 penjaga Gem?, sang penjaga gem harus melindungi gemnya karena jika salah satu gem itu hancur atau jatuh ke tangan orang jahat maka dunia akan kehilangan ke seimbangannya. Masing masing pemegang gem itu adalah:

1) Nijimura Shuuzou, pemegang gem api

2) Kiyoshi Teppei, pemegang gem cahaya

3) Haizaki Shougou, pemegang gem angin

4) Hanamiya Makoto, pemegang gem bumi

5) Imayoshi Shoichi , pemegang gem air

6) dan yang terakhir pemegang gem kegelapan, tidak ada yang tau siapa pemegang gem ini

Cerita dimulai saat Haizaki sogou sang pemegang gem angin ingin mengusai dunia, tentu saja masing masing pemegang gem harus bertindak jika tidak ingin keseimbangan dunia rusak.

~.~.~.~.~

Di sebuah ruangan di dalam mansion besar, Terlihat seorang berambut hitam sedang berbicara dengan seorang berambut merah, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu sepertinya sangat penting karena suasana disekitar mereka sangan serius

"jadi berita itu memang benar" ucap sang rambut merah

"Ya, Dia benar-benar ingin menguasai dunia" jawab sang rambut hitam

"lalu bagaimana rapatmu dengan para pemegang gem yang lain?"

"kenapa kau bertanya, aku yakin kalau kau sudah mengetahui hasil rapatnya **Emperor**"

_FLASH BACK-_

Di sebuah rumah kecil di Kota tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni ini para pemegang gem mengadakan rapat rahasia mereka, tentu saja tanpa Haizaki. yang pertama kali sampai adalah Nijimura dan Imayoshi yang datang bersamaan, diikuti oleh Hanamiya lalu Kiyoshi.

"nah, Nijimura semua sudah datang bagaimana kalau kau mulai rapatnya sekarang" ucap Kiyoshi

"tunggu Kiyoshi, masih kurang satu orang lagi" balas Nijimura

"siapa? bukankah kau bilang kau tidak mengundang Haizaki?" tanya Kiyoshi

"Tidak, bukan Haizaki tapi _dia_ sang pemegang gem kegelapan" kali ini Imayoshi yang menjawab

"heh, apa kalian yakin _dia_ akan datang. Tapi jika _dia _benar datang akan aku bongkar rupanya itu seperti apa" ucap Hanamiya dengan senyum sadisnya dan penuh keyakinan

"aku datang, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahui rupaku itu seperti apa **Hanamiya makoto**" semua mata terbelalak lalu mencari asal suara itu, di ambang pintu itu berdiri seseorang dengan perangai kecil mengenakan jubah hitam hingga wajahnya tak terlihat.

"k..kau, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Kiyoshi masih terkejut

"kau datang. jadi kita mulai.." ucap Imayoshi tepotong karena tiba-tiba saja Hanamiya menyerang orang itu

"Hanamiya" Kiyoshi mencoba untuk mencegah Hanamiya tapi di hentikan oleh Nijimura

"tenanglah Kiyoshi ini pertarungan mereka, lagi pula apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui wajah asli sang pemegang gem kegelapan?"ucap Nijimura, Imayoshi hanya bisa menghela nafas

Sementara itu di luar pertarungan berlanjut, Hanamiya menggunakan kekuatannya batu-batu besar melayang menuju ke orang berjubah itu, orang bejubah itu dengan mudah menghindarinya, "kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahui identitas ku Hanamiya" ucap orang berjubah itu, Hanamiya kesal dan sekarang tanah yang di pijak orang berjubah itu mulai bergetar dan tiba-tiba saja tanah itu mencuat ke atas hampir mengenai orang berjubah itu. Tanah yang dipijaknya terus mencuat ke atas, di tambah batu-batu besar yang terus melayang kearahnya orang berjubah itu terus menghindar ke kanan, ke kiri, namun saat orang berjubah itu menghindar ke belakang...

**BUMP**

"kena" rupanya Hanamiya membuat tembok besar di belakangnya, Iya terjebak dan...

**ZRUSHH**

Hanamiya menancapkan pedang yang ia buat dari tanah ke dada orang berjubah itu

_FLASH BACK END-_

"Jadi, dia mati?" tanya si rambut merah

"tidak, ketika Hanamiya membuka jubahnya ternyata dia adalah boneka kayu. dan boneka itu di kendalikan oleh jiwa dan sihir yang kuat karena saat kami mengetahui itu adalah boneka kami berempat langsung berpencar mencri orang yang mengendalikan boneka itu namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di kota tua itu selain kami berempat, jadi hanya orang dengan kemampuan sihir yang kuatlah yang bisa mengendalikan boneka jiwa dari jarak yang jauh" jawab si rambut hitam

"heh, menarik. lalu bisa beritau aku tujuanmu memanggilku Nijimura-san?"

"karena rapat itu gagal, jadi aku punya misi untuk mu dan para GOM Akashi, misi untuk mencegah Haizaki shougou sebelum terlambat. tapi sebelum itu kau harus menemukan orang ini dulu" ucap Nijimura sambil memberikan sebuah foto seseorang dengan iris dan surai berwarna biru muda dan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. "dia _The Phantom"_

"heh, sudah kuduga _The Phantom _itu memang benar ada, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau tau siapa _The Phantom _itu. Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan jika sudah menemukannya?" tanya Akashi

"kau harus membawanya kemari, aku ingin bicara padanya"

"aku terima misimu"

_**Tsuzuku...**_

~.~.~.~.~

Yay,. yang berminat Review please...


End file.
